There's No Way
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: AU. Había una historia que se desarrollaría entre ellos, una que sabían bien traería arrepentimientos después. Eso era algo que ambos trataron de ignorar la primera noche que se conocieron.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

Beta: **Caripradi** -sigan su página en fb, hace dibujos hermoso

**|1**

**.**

Es cuando él toma su mano, cuando su piel roza la suya es que algo identificable recorre su cuerpo.

Una sensación extraña.

Y es notorio en su rostro un cambio luego del breve contacto, que sus ojos se agradan y miran hacia los ojos de esa persona frente a ella, como queriendo saber la respuesta de una pregunta que no sabe formular.

Ojos negros le miran también -porque ella le había estado observando, que pudo notar el breve cambio, como sorpresa y confusión en su rostro, que tan sólo duró segundos, pues él, a diferencia de ella, supo componer su semblante, mostrándose indiferente.

Ella no estaba al tanto del tiempo qué pasó, ni que seguía sujetando la mano de ésta persona, pero es que alguien más aclara su garganta, que ella recuerda que no están solos. Al contrario, un salón lleno de personas que se han detenido y han sido testigos de la extraña demostración que ella estaba dando.

Demasiado consciente, la chica suelta esa mano, como si el tacto fuera ácido, y da un paso atrás, pero sus ojos aún le mira. Insegura. Su acompañante suelta una breve risa.

—Sé que Sasuke puede parecer el villano de una historia, pero sólo es su rostro gruñón, no tienes que preocuparte —Kakashi, su acompañante habló, tratando de aligerar la tensión que cada segundo se iba acumulando. Desafortunadamente su intento no tuvo éxito. —Sakura, quizá quieras ir a saludar a tu antigua mentora.

La mencionada tardó en responder, aún demasiado renuente en dejar de ver al joven que acababa de conocer.

—Claro.  
Dijo un instante después, rompiendo el enlace de miradas que estaba teniendo con aquel pelinegro, al fin dando su atención a su acompañante. Trató de sonreír, pero por una razón desconocida esta era una mueca forzada.

—Sasuke, nos vemos luego. Salúdame a tu hermano. —El mencionado no respondió, y tal parece Kakashi no esperaba que lo hiciera, porque su mano se posó en la espalda de la pelirrosa, señal que indicaba debían moverse.

—Ha sido un gusto, señorita Haruno.

Y es la profundidad de esa voz, que a ella le eriza la piel y aumenta esa extraña sensación en su ser.

Inexplicablemente, ella quería correr.

.

El regresar a su ciudad natal, luego de tanto tiempo en el extranjero, debía de hacerle sentir contenta, emocionada. Pero al contrario, había en Sakura emociones confusas. Estas tenían un origen, y era ese motivo el que le hacía consciente de cuán extraño todo era. Porque desde aquella noche que había salido con Kakashi a cenar -junto a él y su antigua maestra y compañera -es que el adulto le presentó a ese joven. Sasuke, su mente invocó su nombre, reacia a dejarle en el olvido.

Era que cada momento a solas o incluso cuando estaba con alguien más, que tras sus parpados podía verle. Su imagen quemaba en su memoria, su voz reproduciéndose en su mente. Una urgencia en su ser, una incomodidad que no podía nombrar. Fue un encuentro sin importancia de una persona irrelevante en su vida o futuro, pero incluso tratando de razonar así, que ella no entendía por qué su mente seguía invocando a esa persona.

—Despabila, —se dijo a sí misma. Se estaba hartando de actuar así. —No importa, porque no hay manera de que alguna vez vuelva a verle.

No quería gastar su tiempo en pensamientos tontos.

.

Lo que Sakura no sabía era que las casualidades no existen. Y una vez que tú conoces a alguien, que intercambias palabras o simplemente compartes una mirada, esa persona ya forma parte de tu vida, que estás destinado a enlazar tu futuro con dicha persona.

Y así fue.

Y cada vez que se veían un mismo patrón se llevaba a cabo. Intercambiaban un breve saludo, y sus ojos se miraban fijamente. Un silencio prevalecía, pero la atmosfera a su alrededor se iba haciendo cada vez más grande. En ocasiones era Kakashi quien le acompañaba a ella, y siendo así que inevitablemente ellos se acercarían a intercambiar palabras con el misterioso pelinegro. Sakura odiaba eso. Le creaba una ansiedad.

En otras ocasiones estaba sola, no había nadie que le obligara a interactuar con él. Ya fuera en la entrada de un establecimiento, o al otro lado de la calle –desgraciadamente era ahí que Sakura se daba cuenta de cuan pequeña era la cuidad de Konoha- y verle era inevitable. Como un poder magnético, de manera inconsciente su rostro se levantaba o giraba, y sus ojos se movían brevemente sólo para vislumbrar una figura que su memoria había grabado. Ojos de un negro profundo, rostro de facciones bellas, pero impasible. Eran esas ocasiones que Sakura odiaba más, pues su ser añoraba algo, su cuerpo tenso, esperando a reaccionar de manera desconocida para ella.

_Ridículo._

—Tú de nuevo —Con cada encuentro era que el humor de Sasuke parecía oscurecer. Sakura notaba en su voz el hastío y molestia dirigida únicamente a ella.

Era mutuo el desagrado. Ambos lo mostraban, luego del primer encuentro, cada breve ocasión donde notaban la presencia del otro, que ambos jóvenes no tenían la tolerancia entre ellos. Una sutil agresividad les rodeaba, una repelencia.

Pero el destino se encaprichaba en conectarles.

—Uchiha-san —Replicó ella, conteniendo el ácido de su voz.

Demasiado extraño, Sakura Haruno no solía comportarse así con las personas. Sasuke elevó su mentón, en parte como reconocimiento al "saludo" de ella, y en parte como despedida. Sin duda, ellos no debían cruzar camino.

Y sin más que decir que el pelinegro comienza a caminar, pasando a un lado de ella.

Nada más, solo el mismo patrón de siempre. Verse, detestarse... Ignorar la tensión, para luego no poder dejar de pensar en él hasta su próximo encuentro.

No era más fácil ignorar, al contrario, se estaba volviendo agotador.

Y es así, sorprendiéndoles a ambos, que ella decide darle marcha al destino.

—¡Uchiha-san! —Su voz elevada, nerviosismo o negación, no sabía cuál, pero lo suficiente para hacerle detener. Para que las personas alrededor voltearan a verle. Pero ellos no importaban, no. Eran esos ojos negros que le miraba con precaución, con ciertas emociones que parecían un manojo de molestia y luego confusión cuando ella continúo. —Uhm, Sasuke-san… ¿te importaría acompañarme…? —la pregunta quedó en el aire, inconclusa, pero era bastante obvio a que se refería ella. Estaban justo afuera de un café. El olor de dicha bebida traspasaba las puertas.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué ella le sugirió eso? No se toleraban, apenas si eran conocidos. Ella tampoco sabía el motivo, fue sólo un impulso, de lo que sí era consciente era del nudo en su estómago y del repentino nerviosismo que le invadió al esperar la respuesta de él.

—¿Por qué? —él vociferó la misma pregunta que su subconsciente le había dado. En ese momento Sasuke mostraba precaución, sus ojos negros taladraban suspicacia y desconfianza en ella. No sabía qué responder, era notorio. Quizá por eso, en cuanto ella pasó saliva y entreabrió sus labios para responder —¿qué iba a responder?— que de cualquier manera él le interrumpió. Fue cortante, rápido y sus palabras enlazadas de desagrado. —No. Hasta luego, señorita Haruno.

Y dio la vuelta, retomando la partida que había sido interrumpida por la pelirrosa.

Ella se quedó ahí, viéndole caminar sobre la acera, evitando contacto con cualquier persona que caminara cerca. Sólo su cabello rebelde siendo movido por la insistente brisa, su espalda fuerte e inalcanzable ser.

El rechazo debería doler más, suponía.

Pero sólo un poco de desilusión le envolvió, porque ella en realidad no estaba interesada de él, cierto.

Sakura no sabía qué eran esas emociones, ni qué era lo que realmente esperaba. Sólo sabía que _era_ algo, _había algo_. Iba más allá de desagrado.

.

No había evitado verle. Al contrario, desde esa vez frente al Café que Sakura era más consciente de él, o bien, la falta de su presencia. Sus ojos siempre parecían buscarle entre un mar de personas. Su mente se remontaba en las breves interacciones, su cuerpo intranquilo. ¿Se había mudado? No tenía cómo saber. Bien, estaba Kakashi, pero ella sentía que no podía preguntarle tal cual. Claro, ¿cómo podía ella preguntarle a su pretendiente por el paradero de otro chico?

Así que fingía. Sakura sonreía a sus amigos, aceptaba la mano de Kakashi, salía con él y reía de la vida. Ojos verdes siempre atentos a las palabras de las demás personas, aportando a las conversaciones.

Pero eran segundos que su atención se perdía en la imagen de una persona. Eran sus ojos que no paraban de buscar por Sasuke Uchiha. Era que ella sonreía ante su caballero de brillante armadura, pero su mente conjuraba a un hombre más joven, ojos color ébano y cabello igual de oscuro, rebelde.

Fueron semanas desde que ya no lo veía. No lo topaba y no había escuchado de él.

La confusión era ignorada, la tensión se iba, dejaba la intranquilidad y el sensación de frustración, como si algo que debía pasar —que esperaba pasara— simplemente se evaporaba.

Así, componiendo su mejor sonrisa, ella enderezó los hombros y aceptó la mano de su acompañante. Vestía de manera elegante, rojo carmín su vestido, una abertura que mostraba su pierna derecha hasta el muslo —sólo cuando caminaba. Y era provocativa, seductora, pero no vulgar. No, ella lucía demasiado bien, y cualquiera que le mirara podría corrobóralo. Ella lo sabía, y su ego estaba alto. Junto a Kakashi proyectaban una buena pareja, sofisticada y envidiada.

Encajaban bien, y en esa fiesta de alta sociedad ellos eran unos más entre varios. Pero la novia de Hatake Kakashi destacaba, eso no se negaba. Vistiendo aquel rojo llamativo y sonrosado cabello rosa, ella era una mujer joven, hermosa e inteligente, educada. El perfecto par para Kakashi, eso decían aquellos que intercambiaban palabras con la pareja.

—Gracias —Sakura sonreía con educación, mientras que Kakashi no decía mucho al respecto, siempre manteniendo su mano en la espalda de ella, educado, respetuoso.

Esto era lo indicado. La tranquilidad, la seguridad y la complacencia. Esa era su vida, su destino. Ella lo aceptó, la propuesta de Kakashi por salir. El iniciar una relación. Se sentía tranquilo, ameno.

No había pasión desbordante ni deseo enloquecedor, pero no era algo que Sakura alguna vez buscó. No era algo que necesitaba o aspiraba por tener.

No fue algo que alguna vez anheló.

—Oh, Sasuke.

Y todo autocontrol se rompió.

Inaudito, cuán grande el deseo de girar su rostro de inmediato a donde Kakashi dirigía su saludo. Nunca antes ella se había dado cuenta de cuán grande su autocontrol era. Un simple nombre había logrado romper la tranquilidad que había luchado por recuperar en esas semanas.

Sakura era orgullosa, así que simplemente mantuvo su posición. No se movió, seguía dándole la espalda, reacia a reconocer la presencia de esa persona que le había estado provocando los más desconocidos sentires.

Pero no podía permanecer en la misma postura todo el rato -a pesar de que ella deseaba que Sasuke se alejara, no le toleraba a después de todo, ¿no?

La mano de su acompañante le guio de nuevo, era evidente lo que se esperaba. A regañadientes, ella giró su cuerpo hasta estar frente al hombre que había supuesto no volvería a ver.

—Joven Uchiha.

—Señorita Haruno.

El intercambio de saludo fue lo más frío y cortés por parte de ambos, nada relevante entre su círculo social. Sin embargo, si alguien notaba la pesadez que se instalaba, no se mencionó.

—No esperaba verte. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —Kakashi, cuya mano aún estaba en contacto con la espalda de la pelirrosa habló. No estaba al tanto del ambiente.

—Itachi tiene maneras de que los demás acaten su voluntad. —Sakura notó como el joven Uchiha mantenía su vista y atención en el hombre mayor. Se dirigía sólo a él.

Kakashi rió ante el comentario de Sasuke, y continuó hasta entablar una conversación. Sakura maldijo eso. La personalidad de su pareja era una bastante tranquila, a veces hasta desinteresada. Era de los que se dejan llevar por la corriente, y rara vez tiene problemas con alguien. Sin embargo, pocas personas Sakura conocía fueran de sus favoritas. Si, Kakashi era amable, pero tal parecía que tenía una historia más grande con Sasuke, una relación más amena, más de confianza.

Envuelta en sus pensamientos, tratando de apagar todos sus sentidos y hacer como que ese joven de profundos ojos negros no estaba frente a ella. Queriendo apagar las sensaciones que su voz provocaba, y la tensión en su cuerpo debido a la poca distancia.

Sakura podría haber saltado de alivio cuando Kakashi comenzó a excusarse, obviamente la conversación con el joven había terminado.

—Hotaru-sama me llama, —medio apenado decía. Sakura suspiró, alivio en todo su cuerpo, pues recuperaría la distancia de ese joven. Recompuso su sonrisa, y su mano recayó en el brazo de él, lista para alejarse. Pero su sonrisa queda congelada cuando la propia mano de su pareja sostiene la de ella y la aleja de su brazo, rompiendo el enlace. —Quizá prefieras no ir. Será más aburrido, ¿Por qué no me esperas aquí con Sasuke?

—¿Qué? Pero sería mejor si fuera contigo, quiero decir, estamos juntos y-

—Lo sé, pero el consejo tomara bastante rato. Además, sabes lo que opinan de las personas externas.

Sus hombros recayeron, inaudito lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué Kakashi sonreía como si nada, cuando ella se estaba derrumbando por dentro?

—Sasuke, lamento esto, pero acompaña a Sakura. Los jóvenes se sienten más a gusto entre sus iguales, ¿no?

Sakura quería retomar esa mano, enlazarla con la suya y rogar que no le permitiera ir con él. Sin embargo estaba demasiado estática, incrédula. Ojos verdes se agrandaban, labios entre abiertos y aire atorado. Pasar saliva se volvió difícil, la consciencia de su cuerpo se hacía más grande, y cuando una mano desconocida toco brevemente la piel de su hombro, Sakura no pudo evitar respingar.

Por su expresión, se podía notar que Sasuke estaba ofendido por la reacción de la chica, incluso molesto por la misma.

—Lo siento —Apenas audible ella habló, lamió sus labios, su boca se sentía seca.

—Da lo mismo. —su tono indiferente, mirada en otro lado.

Estuvieron callados por varios minutos, y con cada uno que pasaba la tolerancia se hacía más pequeña. Sakura sentía querer gritar, aunque no había una razón.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan ansiosa, su cuerpo tan tenso?

—Señorita Haruno.

—¿Uhm? —¿De verdad él rompía el silencio?

—¿Me acompañarías? —Su rostro levemente inclinado, apuntando hacia la barra donde el barista contratado preparaba las bebidas. Tan casual, como si no le detestara. Aquí otra duda surgió en ella: ¿Qué tanta influencia tenía Kakashi sobre Sasuke, como para que el joven llevara a cabo la tarea de hacerle compañía a alguien que no toleraba?

Mientras cavilaba, Sakura le siguió, algo pensativa, pero no tan distraída como para olvidar mantener la distancia entre ellos.

Llegaron hasta la barra, estaban lo bastante alejados de las personas ahí, y Sakura se da cuenta que cierto peso se borra de sus hombros. Siempre era cansado mantener la imagen pulcra y sofisticada que debía tener en ese tipo de eventos, con esa clase de personas. Al menos el agradarle a Sasuke o crearle una impresión diferente no era prioridad de ella. Mientras el barista preparaba las bebidas que habían pedido, Sakura mantuvo la vista en las personas de ese salón. Cierto era lo que decía Kakashi, sin contar a Sasuke y a ella, debía de haber al menos otras cinco personas jóvenes de la edad de ambos.

—Tu bebida.

—Gracias. —Silencio. Pesado silencio. —Lamento que Kakashi te haya obligado.

—Hn.

—No eres alguien de muchas palabras.

—Al contrario de ti, que hablas demasiado.

_¡¿Ah?!_ Ella pudo replicar, en serio que sí, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca al vislumbrar la breve sonrisa en el rostro de ese hombre, y en sus ojos negros un brillo de diversión. Eso fue breve, pero lo suficiente para que esa imagen -igual que muchas otras de él- quedara impregnada en la memoria de ella. Sakura se limitó a tomar su bebida, concentrada en mantener a raya la masa de emociones confusas dentro de sí.

—Yo no actúo por mandato de nadie. —Completó él, a lo anterior que dijo ella.

Sakura volteó rápidamente, justo al momento de ver sus labios tocar el cristal de la copa. El movimiento sutil de su bien definida mandíbula, de la manzana de adán. En su mente, la imagen fue erótica.

Ella no sabía cómo se estaba mostrando ante él, nada sutil el escrutinio que tenía sobre Sasuke. Labios entre abiertos, ojos verdes enfocados en cada plano que tenía a la vista. Siguiendo sus sutiles movimientos, recorriendo con sus ojos su piel, su mentón, sus labios… hasta toparse con un par de ojos negros.

Ella retrocedió un paso cuando él avanzó un poco más hasta ella. Su brazo pasó sobre el de ella, esto era para dejar su copa en la barra. Sakura contenía el aliento. Esa era la primera vez que ellos estaban así de cerca, y no sabía cómo explicar sus pensamientos.

El calor llegó a ella como un golpe, pena -¿por haber sido descubierta? ¿O por sus evidentes pensamientos?

—Realmente, no es un favor a Kakashi. Al contrario. —¿Que era esa firmeza en su voz? Su profunda, hechizante voz. Lo dijo acompañado por la seriedad de sus hipnotizadores ojos. Sakura no podía desviar su vista.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí? —_conmigo._

—Simplemente decidí ya no oponerme a esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ahora era ella la que se mostraba insegura. ¿Cómo no, con tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas? Este hombre… este hombre era un creador de tumultos e inseguridades en ella.

No, _era más que eso._

Expectativa. Pasión. Anhelo. Necesidad… todo lo que había estado siendo suprimido, y que ella trataban de nombrarle de otra forma, de expresarlo en forma de desagrado.

—No hay manera en que esto no vaya a suceder, Sakura.

No se tocaban, no había un acercamiento físico, solo se miraban. Tomando sin pena en cada rasgo de sus rostros, enlazando sus miradas de la manera más íntima que alguien pudiera imaginar. La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Sasuke dijo su nombre que ella lo entendió.

Había una historia que se desarrollaría entre ellos, una que se sabía bien traería arrepentimientos después. Eso era algo que _ambos_ trataron de ignorar la primera noche que se conocieron.

Quizá si trataban de detener eso por cuanto pudiera, quizá si…

No, no había manera en que pudiera seguir deteniéndole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

Beta: **Caripradi** -sigan su página en fb, hace dibujos hermoso

**|2**

**.**

Él trató de pausar esos sentires, esas confusiones y anhelos desconocidos...

Pero muy dentro de sí siempre supo que no podría detenerle.

Inevitable, desde el día que fueron presentados, que se vieron a los ojos y el tocar su mano ‒en el más inocente y superficial saludo‒ creó en su piel un hormigueo, despertó el calor de la expectativa.

Le detestó de inmediato.

Sasuke creó una barrera de defensa ‒la capacidad de mantenerse alejado de las personas, algo que supo perfeccionar desde hace años. Porque tras esos ojos de vívido color verde, ese rostro fino y vibra agradable había un claro aviso de peligro.

—Sasuke, te presento a Sakura Haruno.

Ese día que le conoció, Sasuke Uchiha supo que esa pelirrosa sólo le traería errores y arrepentimientos.

.

Luego estaba la curiosidad…

—¡Uchiha-san! —Su voz se quebró en el honorifico, fue el nerviosismo en ella, y más que nada la sorpresa de él, que hizo a Sasuke detenerse en su andar.

Girando su rostro hasta ver el de aquella mujer. ¿Qué quería? Pensaba todo había sido dicho, después de todo ellos apenas si se conocían. Pero su duda aumentaba cuando ella le llamó de nuevo, esta vez usando su primer nombre.

—Uhm, Sasuke-san… ¿te importaría acompañarme…? —y la confusión iba en aumento, junto con la molestia. Porque creía haber dejado en claro, de manera sutil, en todas esas veces que han coincidido, que ella no era de su agrado. Pero aun así ella estaba en media calle, tomando la atención de cualquiera que pasara cerca, haciéndole la propuesta de… ¿tomar un café juntos?

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué ella le sugirió eso?

No eran amigos, apenas se conocían. Ella era la nueva amante de un antiguo amigo de su familia. Ella era una completa desconocida para él, y seguro que nada tenían en común más que la edad y la profesión. Pero sobre todas las cosas, ella era alguien a quien Sasuke simplemente no toleraría.

Y al menos hasta hace unos momentos, se había entendido que él tampoco era de su agrado.

—¿Por qué? —Sasuke preguntó, de verdad curioso. ¿Qué demonios quería ella?

Le miraba abiertamente, tomado nota de cada rasgo, cada gesto y analizando, rompiéndose la mente para determinar si ella era tal cual se veía ahora ‒una chica cualquiera, interesada en él… o alguien peor.

¿Es que entendió que él era más conveniente que Kakashi? ¿Ella era así de interesada? Al fin y al cabo no era la primera de ese tipo con la que él se topaba.

El tipo de persona que Uchiha Sasuke odiaba.

—No. Hasta luego, señorita Haruno.

Su desagrado quedó en claro con su respuesta, y este era nacido por el breve momento en que Sasuke consideró ‒sólo por un instante‒ el sabor que ella tendría al probarla.

Inaceptable.

.

Aborrecible

Supuso, y se impuso, que esa sería la última vez que coincidiera con ella. Pero la veía en todas partes, a pesar de su intento de no asistir a eventos sociales ni visitar aquellos lugares donde ya antes le había visto. Pero sus encuentros eran como un imán, parecía inevitable el que ellos concordaran. Sobre todo cuando la relación entre Sakura y Hatake Kakashi formalizara.

—¿Es ella? —La suave voz de su madre estaba enlazada de sorpresa. —Se ve demasiado joven.

—Es de la edad de Sasuke, en realidad. —La tenue voz de Itachi replicó, encontrando divertido el comentario de su madre. Cierto, la joven estaba en sus veintitantos al igual que Sasuke, pero incluso sabiendo eso, seguro su madre aun relacionaba a su hijo menor como un adolescente.

Era otra de esas galas de beneficencia, eventos a los que seguía siendo arrastrado. Sasuke dio un trago a su copa, vista aún pegada a la forma de la joven que era tema de conversación de su familia.

Y no sólo de ellos, sabía.

—Es muy bonita, debo reconocer, pero es algo escandaloso. Podría ser alumna de Kakashi. —Su madre continuaba, al parecer algo perturbada. Seguro por el mismo motivo que Sasuke fue alumno del mencionado, la diferencia de edad y el cargo que aun realizaba Kakashi era, en opinión Mikoto Uchiha, algo de considerar.

Itachi rió bajo

—De hecho, madre. Tengo entendido que solía ser su alumna.

La matriarca no hizo sonido alguno, acostumbrada a mantener las reacciones bajo control, más aun en eventos de ese tipo. De igual manera fue claro el escándalo en sus ojos, e Itachi continuó.

—Según he escuchado, la señorita Haruno tomó algunas materias con Kakashi en su primer año de universidad.

En esta ocasión Mikoto Uchiha no retuvo su impresión, e iba a dejar muy claro su pensar de no ser por Itachi.

—Qué falta de ética que-

—Madre, —Conciliador y pacifista Itachi, sujetó la mano de su madre con suavidad, una sonrisa amable. —La señorita Haruno sólo fue su estudiante por un semestre. Ella completó sus estudios en otro país. Es hasta hace poco que ellos estuvieron viéndose de manera romántica.

Sasuke siempre lograba asombrarse de la capacidad de su hermano mayor para tranquilizar a la personas, para ayudar a otros y manejar las situaciones. Logró calmar el desagrado de su madre, siendo ella una mujer muy conservadora. Sasuke admiraba y al mismo tiempo le disgustaba esa habilidad de su hermano, más en ese preciso momento.

—Aun así es inmoral. Haya estudiado en el extranjero o no, fue su alumna. Y sobre todo siete años menor. —Vació su copa de golpe, el rechazo ante la relación de la que estaban hablando era tan notorio en su rostro, en su voz.

Sorprendiendo a su familia.

Sasuke opinando en "rumores" de alta sociedad, mostrando su desaprobación el tema ‒¿o era la persona en cuestión?

—Es de recordar, Sasuke, que la señorita Haruno no es una adolescente.

—Y Kakashi tiene casi cuarenta. —Miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos, no dejando mostrar nada de lo que de verdad sentía, pero los ojos amables de su hermano mayor daban a notar que sabía algo más.

—Tal vez, —Comentó, lento, como tanteando el terreno. —Sin embargo, al final es decisión de la señorita. —Un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos negros, expectante a Sasuke.

Pero Sasuke no le daría el gusto.

Más aun cuando ni él estaba seguro de sus verdaderos sentires.

.

Lo que tenía claro era que no podía estar cerca de Haruno Sakura sin sentirse tenso.

Quizá pocas personas eran de su agrado, más aun en su círculo social. ¿Quién era autentico? ¿Quién no buscaba acercarse a él para obtener un favor? La familia de Sasuke era prácticamente de la nobleza, ‒pero su pedigrí no era lo único que les brinda la atención de todos, pues su riqueza se fortaleció con la industria de la medicina. Dueños de varios hospitales privados de renombre. Sasuke sabía que no tenía que trabajar en toda su ida y aun así sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos podrían obtener una vida decente.

Ser cercano a un Uchiha era sin duda un boleto ganador.

Por eso Sasuke era más reservado y taciturno en cuanto a nuevas personas se trataba. Pocos pasaban de cortés saludo a verdadero interés en él. Era por eso que Haruno Sakura entraba en la categoría de personas desagradables en él.

Estar cerca de ella, escucharla hablar o verla ‒su figura, siempre vestida con ropa fina, ropa que no iba del todo con su imagen, su aura. Sus modales y gestos rígidos, incómodos. Todo en ella le daba a entender a Sasuke cuánto se esforzaba por encajar. ¿Era ella una caza fortunas? ¿Una oportunista?

Esa fue la conclusión a la que él llegó. Lo que había escuchado de ella sólo aumentaba esa creencia en Sasuke. De una familia modesta, sin relevancia alguna en la política ni industrias. Graduada de medicina –ni siquiera recordaba su especialidad-, que estaba próxima a trabajar en el hospital en el que Kakashi estaba próximo a administrar.

Ella era atractiva, esto Sasuke no lo negaba, y tenía un encanto para envolver a las personas a su alrededor, a excepción del consejo médico, sabía. Ellos no estaban del todo de acuerdo de la nueva –bastante joven- pareja de su antiguo maestro. Aquí no podía Sasuke tomar eso como otro motivo a enlistar de su sospechas hacia Sakura Haruno, pues sabía de primera mano cuan estirados y difíciles de complacer eran aquellos ancianos, habiendo tenido sus propios roces con dichas personas.

Sin embargo todo era poco relevante, los puntos buenos o las sospechas por la pelirrosa, porque había algo en ella, _algo de ella_, que mantenía a Sasuke en guardia. Al pendiente de sus movimientos y reacciones, buscando la prueba de lo peligrosa que esa mujer era.

Quería saber por qué Sakura Haruno le atraía tanto.

Pero más que eso, Sasuke necesitaba encontrar una razón para dejar de sentirse así.

.

—Estás más amargado que de costumbre. —El juguetón golpe de esa mano pesada sobre su hombro fue otro factor a su mal humor.

Con un movimiento de sus hombros se deshizo del insistente golpe de este hombre en él.

—Quítate de encima.

—Apenas si te toco.

—Naruto. —La advertencia tan palpable en su voz. El rubio levantó sus manos en gesto de rendición. Y es que era cierto, su amigo estaba comportándose más irritable y sombrío.

—Viejo, lo que necesitas es liarte un rato con alguien para deshacerte de la tensión.

Sasuke le miró, cierto interés que había en él que trataba de ocultar. Lo último que esperaba era que este excéntrico personaje tomara eso como carta para futuras molestias.

—¿Qué tal una pequeña reunión el sábado por la noche? Mis padres estarán en esta cena importante con el gobernador, tendré la casa sola por tres días. Haré unas cuantas llamadas, ¿Qué dices?

—Hn…

—Obviamente, será todo bajo perfil. —Seguía intentando el rubio. Porque personas de sus rangos no podían exponerse. Un escándalo de ellos podría ser la noticia de semanas, el juzgar de sus familias y el manchar sus apellidos. El enorme lío que habría con sus familias. No.

Pero no era el temor a que algo como eso pasase en esta ocasión, es decir, no era la primera vez que él y Naruto realizaban _"reuniones"_ de este tipo. No, era sólo que Sasuke de verdad lo estaba considerando. Las ventajas de distraerse con otras mujeres y olvidar el mal sabor de boca que era cierta persona molesta que no se iba de su mente.

—Bien.

—¡Sí! —La respuesta demasiado animada de Naruto atrajo la atención de varios en aquel pasillo, disculpándose de inmediato, y logrando una mueca de molestia en Sasuke.

Sasuke solo dejó una carpeta en el mostrador de la enfermera, tomando a su vez una nueva con otros documentos. Revisando momentáneamente, leyendo la información, y supo a qué habitación debía dirigirse. Naruto había imitado sus acciones, pero en lugar de ir a ver a su propio paciente, siguió a Sasuke por el pasillo.

—¿Qué te parece si comenzamos desde hoy? Gaara está en la ciudad e iremos a tomar algo.

—No puedo.

—Eeeeeh.

—La cena a beneficio del hospital, ¿lo olvidas?

—Demonios, ¿es hoy? —se notaba que Naruto estaba en un encrucijada.

Era de ley que él, junto a Sasuke, debían asistir. No sólo por el hospital, sino debido a sus familias. El padre de Naruto había sido la cabeza de ese hospital cuando ambos eran niños, antes de su senaduría, y Naruto siempre dijo seguiría sus pasos. Era solo un acto más al que se veían comprometidos. Aunque Naruto se viera en conflicto, Sasuke sabía bien que cambiaría de planes con Gaara.

Sasuke decidió dejar el tema y pasar a sus propios asuntos, pues ya parecían enfermeras cotilleando en los pasillos.

Con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta de su paciente Naruto le vuelve a llamar.

—Hey, ¿de verdad irás? Estuviste evitando estas cosas un tiempo.

Confusión, porque ni el mismo Naruto sabía la verdad tras el comportamiento de Sasuke.

Porque no sabía _quién_ era la razón de que estuviera evitando esos eventos públicos.

—¡Hablando de eso! —Se acercó tanto a Sasuke que éste tuvo que dar un paso atrás. Gesto de molestia por el comportamiento del rubio.

—Hey, hey. —Hablando tan cerca de su rostro, mirando hacia todos lados, como verificando que no hubiera alguien al alcance de lo que iba a decir, comenzó con una voz animada. —Me enteré que la colegiala de Kakashi comenzará aquí la siguiente semana.

No necesitaba aclaración, porque el burbujeo de enojo en el estómago de Sasuke fue más que claro, sabía de quién hablaba.

Sasuke trató, de verdad que sí, de contener su lengua y no dejar salir lo que pensaba. _"no es de mi interés" "que se vaya al diablo"_ y otras cosas más, porque estaba en su trabajo, y su imagen pulcra y seria no se arruinaría por el desagrado que le tenía a esa mujer.

Pero no era tan fácil.

—¡Y espera! Escuché que estará bajo tutela de la abuela Tsunade. ¡Para ser recién llegada, esa chica tiene suerte!

El colmo. Sasuke intentó obtener ese lugar por años, desde sus prácticas antes de la universidad, pero Senju Tsunade era un hueso difícil de roer. Siempre despreciando o juzgando a otros, sobre todo a él por su familia. Y no era que Sasuke le idolatrara como todo mundo, era más el crédito que obtendría al trabajar junto con ella. El renombre. Pero había dejado eso de lado antes del segundo año de la universidad, decidiendo que no lo valía tanto. Él era un Uchiha, después de todo.

Y ahora, una arribista cualquiera lo obtenía sin sudar.

_Bien, te equivocas. Seguro sudó demasiado para lograrlo._ La amarga replica que su cabeza le dio, junto a una desagradable escena sexual, solo le hizo sentir más indignado.

— Cuando seas una _zorra classy_ y se las des a Kakashi, seguro tú también obtendrás buen puesto, Naruto.

Y dejando boquiabierto a su amigo, sin arrepentirse de lo dicho, Sasuke entró a la habitación.

Se había decidido, iría a esa gala y de una vez por todas le haría frente a esa mujer.

.

Era una reunión "casual" repleta de personas con un estatus económico tan acomodado, con mujeres vestidas para deslumbrar, con profesionistas tan acostumbrados a estos eventos, doctores de renombre e inversionistas. Este era un escenario en el que Sasuke se había criado, y uno en particular que le era aburrido.

Sin embargo hoy era diferente. Porque esa mujer obtenía tantas miradas al pasar. Ella destacaba por su juventud, su colorido cabello –no tan inusual, pero aun así atrayente. Era su apariencia el principal factor. Ese vestido largo de color rojo pecado, mostrando la piel de sus brazos, y solo al caminar podía vislumbrar sus piernas poco expuestas por esa larga abertura. Pero nada más, porque de alguna manera esa sensualidad era discreta, pero no menos poderosa.

Era verla sujeta del brazo de Kakashi lo único que retenía a Sasuke de verla fijamente y seguir su figura por todo el salón. Era ese enlace que ella mantenía con su viejo maestro, el firme recordatorio del desagrado hacia Sakura Haruno.

Una mujer de su calaña no era más que una ofensa para él. Que alguien tenga que pagar con cuerpo el estar en esos superficiales eventos, sólo para ser mostrada como trofeo, para que todos estén al tanto el cómo obtuvo su trabajo.

Repugnante.

Sólo imaginar que al terminar ese evento, ese vestido de hermoso color terminaría en el piso, arrancado por las manos de otro hombre, y que Sakura Haruno estaría complaciendo a alguien más, le hervía su sangre.

—Oh, Sasuke.

Se encontró a sí mismo dentro del rango de la pareja, sin haberse dado cuenta, su cuerpo se había acercado hasta esa persona detestable, siendo el saludo casual de Kakashi lo que le hizo despertar.

Extrañado por su propio actuar, trató de ocultarlo al regresarle el saludo. Y contra todo razonamiento en sí, se acercó más hasta ellos.

Sasuke se dirigió sólo a Kakashi, porque si algo podía saber sobre la acompañante de su antiguo maestro, era que el desagrado era totalmente mutuo. El gusto le duró poco a ambos cuando Kakashi le incentivó a saludar. Sasuke podía notar la extrañeza en el hombre mayor, por las reacciones poco amigables entre ambos, y sin embargo no dijo nada.

Es Kakashi quien hace que la pelirrosa y Sasuke se encaren. Luego de tanto tiempo sin verse, frente a frente, que el pelinegro puede tomar nota en cada rasgo de esa mujer que su memoria no había olvidado, que su mente le recordaba con tal precisión, pero que aun así sus ojos querían seguir grabando.

—Joven Uchiha. —Desagrado palpable, casi idéntico al que él usó cuando declinó su invitación al café. Irónico.

Y era su perfecta imagen, era su voz que lograba crear un gran caos dentro de él.

—Señorita Haruno.

Y era la frialdad que Sasuke quería dejar en claro, cuánto necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Había decidido a asistir para, de una vez por todas, comprobar la clase de arpía era Sakura Haruno. Para advertirle, de una maldita vez por todas, que no debía cruzarse en su camino.

—No esperaba verte. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —Kakashi, inquirió, Sasuke sabía era su manera de romper la tensión que se formaba. Pero en lugar de aligerar su humor, Sasuke sentía que este iba escalando, pues no podía evitar el enojo en sí al notar la mano del hombre colocada con tanta confianza y naturalidad en la espalda de la mujer.

Aquí, Sasuke se abstuvo de dejarle en claro a Kakashi la clase de mujer que le acompañaba. Sin embargo, él fue educado para controlar sus impulsos, controlar su carácter y actuar de manera discreta. Siguió la charla, reprimiendo la imagen frente a él.

—Itachi tiene maneras de que los demás acaten su voluntad.

Mentiras.

Y la conversación se desarrolló entre los dos hombres, y aunque su atención y charla solo era dirigida a Kakashi, en el fondo de su mente Sasuke estaba al tanto de cada mínimo movimiento de la mujer.

¿En qué piensa? ¿Qué es lo que le motiva? ¿Es que ella no tiene respeto por sí misma?

Pero había otras preguntas y pensamientos más oscuros y reprobables de él, porque por más que le detestara, por más que Sasuke quisiera que ella se alejara de ahí, había una parte grotesca de él ‒esa que sabía la verdad‒ que envidiaba al hombre frente a él.

Y Sasuke lo supo.

Por primera vez admitió para sí, cuando Kakashi se retiro y le pidió acompañar a la pelirrosa, que deseaba lo que era de él.

Por la inquietud de ella, esa reacción que la mujer tuvo, no pasó de largo en Sasuke cuando su mano tocó su hombro –en el tacto más sutil y superficial- que una vez más, al igual que la primera vez que rozaron manos, un sentimiento extraño le recorrió el cuerpo.

Fue el reconocimiento, el aterrador y abrumador saber de qué él, más que nada, deseaba a esta mujer.

—Lo siento —le escuchó decir, con esos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes, esos labios atractivos y finas facciones. Esa breve vulnerabilidad que ella dejó mostrar, la inseguridad que de pronto le envolvía. Tan contrario a la imagen que ella le había dado por tanto tiempo.

Era como si hoy, Sakura Haruno tuviera miedo.

De él.

—Da lo mismo. —Logró responder, enfocado en este nuevo saber.

Sasuke comienza a cavilar. Repasando los breves encuentros y analizando a la mujer a su lado. Más que eso, a sí mismo.

Y es mirándola, esta vez de verdad, viendo a la mujer a su lado, ‒sin prejuicios, sin envidia‒ que Sasuke logra entender y aceptar la verdad tras la turbulencia que Sakura Haruno provocaba en él.

Debería estar sin palabras. Estupefacto y asqueado consigo mismo.

—Señorita Haruno.

Pero era totalmente lo opuesto.

—¿Uhm?

—¿Me acompañarías? —señaló hacía la barra de bebidas. Era lo más alejado de las personas que se reunían alrededor de Kakashi y Senju Tsunade. No sólo necesitaba quietud para procesar por completo este sentir, sino que otra copa no le iría mal.

Ella le siguió. Sin mucha replica ni renuencia. Un breve vistazo a ella y podía ver que estaba igual de pensativa.

Y veía otra faceta de ella cuando estuvieron a buena distancia de todos. Sus hombros no tan rígidos, su espalda no tan recta. Era como si ya no contuviera el aire.

_¿Lo ves?_ _Ella actúa cuando se trata de estos eventos, de estas personas_. Pero no fue un canto de victoria, porque vio otra perspectiva de eso.

_¿No vas a fingir conmigo?_

—Lamento que Kakashi te haya obligado.

—Hn. —Miró su copa, el contenido dentro de ella y analizó todo de nuevo. Odiaba que ella estuviera a su lado, y aun así abarcara el razonamiento de su buen juicio.

—No eres alguien de muchas palabras.

—Al contrario de ti, que hablas demasiado. —La crítica de sus palabras no era para nada lo que en su mente se mostraba. Porque algo que le reconocía: Sakura tenía carisma. Contadas las ocasiones que habían coincidido, y él notaba que ella tenía un buen desenvolvimiento con las palabras. Se veía en su naturaleza, ser así sociable.

Luego hubo una especie de sensación de triunfo en Sasuke al ver el rostro de ella, ojos grandes con sorpresa. Y es que él no se había dado cuenta que una sonrisa sutil se mostraba en su rostro.

Cierto, desde el primer encuentro él jamás le había sonreído.

—Yo no actuó por mandato de nadie. —Comentó Sasuke, mirando sin restricción esta vez. Como ella fijaba su atención en su bebida, y luego a sus labios. Sus tentadores, atrayentes labios rojos. Como los entreabría y besaba el cristal.

Una vez más, aquella turbulencia de urgencias le atacaba

Lo peor era que no estaba su autocontrol al mando.

Sacudió su cabeza de manera imperceptible para ella, decidiendo tomar control. Enfocarse en algo más, no la mujer a su lado. Porque él tenía un mal juzgar de ella, porque esta tensión entre ellos era demasiado grande, y perder el control no sería lo más listo que hacer.

Sin embargo, Sakura también le deseaba.

Le deseaba con la fuerza en que sus ojos le miraban, con tal atención a su poca piel expuesta, sus movimientos, cada rasgo de él. Sasuke podía ver el deseo en esos ojos de un verde que no podía clasificar. En cómo su delicado cuerpo era expuesto, de manera inocente, como preparándose para él.

Y Sasuke supo que ella no era consciente de este anhelo que tenía por él, pues una vez que atrapó su mirada, que decidió acercarse a ella y romper la línea de seguridad que les separaba ella despertó de su estupor. Unos, dos pasos hacia ella, y Sakura retrocedía.

Ah, un brillo en los ojos de Sasuke. Ella no tenía idea, o se engañaba a sí misma justo como él.

Un nuevo panorama se abría ante él una vez más, un deseo se plasmaba en su imaginación, y deseaba hacerlo realidad.

Estar cerca de ella, incluso con centímetros separándoles, provocaba un tintineo en su sangre. La tensión que siempre les rodeó sólo aumentaba, pero en lugar de disfrazarla como disgusto, Sasuke decidía aceptarla tal cual.

Atracción, deseo, anhelo…

El calor corporal no se igualaba a la ansiedad en sus manos por tocarla, en su boca por probarla.

Y la decencia se iba por una ventana, y el autocontrol se ignoraba. Porque estaba cerca de ella, porque Sasuke podía bajar un poco más su rostro y podría tomar su boca con la suya. En su sangre hervía el placer y su codicia le dominaba, y a su vez veía cuán afectada estaba Sakura también. Queriendo alejarse, queriendo controlarse.

—Realmente, no es un favor a Kakashi. Al contrario.

En parte estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, haber caído por la novia de su antiguo maestro. Por traicionarle de tal manera. Pero ni eso era suficiente para seguir pausando este sentir.

Porque sus miradas estaban enlazadas, sus deseos se sincronizaban. Porque Sasuke quería a Sakura Haruno, e iba a tenerla.

Se preguntaba si ella podía leer esta promesa en sus ojos, o si era mera imaginación suya.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí? —el temblor en sus voz, Sasuke supo que ella había captado el mensaje.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

— Simplemente decidí ya no oponerme a esto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

_Esta atracción. Este imparable deseo por ti. Conocerte, probarte y tenerte._

No lo detendría más, no le cambiará de nombre ni lo negaría. Tampoco le importaban las repercusiones.

Por la mirada que ambos se daban, por esta electricidad entre ellos, la tensión que solo iba creciendo…

Sólo… rendirse ante ella.

— No hay manera en que esto no vaya a suceder, Sakura.

Su nombre, por primera vez se daba el lujo de pronunciarlo. Sin honoríficos, sin sentimientos desagradables. Sólo el dulce y activo sabor que su nombre dejaba en su boca. Sasuke miró el efecto que tuvo en ella.

Sakura también lo sabía. No darían marcha atrás.

Porque no le tocaba, solo se miraban a los ojos. Nada ni nadie importaban, para Sasuke en ese momento solo era ver, de manera verdadera y sincera, cada rasgo de ella, encontrándose hambriento por más.

Esta conexión era intimidad, era profunda y no podía borrarla.

Tomó su mano, sintió el breve acto reflejo de ella por querer romper el contacto, pero él llamó por su nombre de nuevo. Vio sus hombros relajarse, sus labios entreabiertos y ojos mostrando confusión, preocupación. No soltó su agarre, al contrario le guío lejos del ruido que había sido ignorado por sus tumultos internos.

Fuera del salón, en un pasillo solitario, se encararon.

Sakura no hablaba, pero en sus ojos mil preguntas no terminaban de formularse. Y cuando abrió sus labios, las palabras fueron interrumpidas por el actuar de él. Por su boca posesiva y pasional sobre la de ella. Por el movimiento de sus labios ‒al fin probando lo que tanto había deseado.

Fue su mano moviéndose desde su barbilla hasta su mejilla, empujándole a acercarse más –como si fuera posible ‒ a su propio rostro.

Era Sakura Haruno, su rostro sonrojado, ojos grandes y aliento robado, mirándole atónita cuando –luego de segundos eternos y pesados‒ él termino el beso.

Era Sakura Haruno, la novia de su antiguo maestro, de ese confidente y guía, que se acerca de nuevo a Sasuke y era ella, quien esta vez, inició un beso arrebatador.

Con todas la emociones que ellos habían estado suprimiendo. Con todos los deseos prohibidos y tensión sexual que en ellos nació desde que fueron presentados.

Sasuke y Sakura habían intentado detener esos sentires, pero simple roce de manos fue el golpe eléctrico en sus sistemas que dio inicio a algo de lo que se arrepentirían.

.

.

.

.

..

Se darán cuenta, esta historia está en el SSM19, pero he querido hacerle historia independiente, otros cuantos capítulos, si es que no lo dejo en hiatus xd


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

Beta: **Caripradi** -sigan su página en fb, hace dibujos hermosos.

**|3**

**.**

Un error.

Ese hombre le había incitado a cometer un gran error.

Por su belleza física, quizá el primer rasgo que atraía la atención de cualquiera. Pero también era su porte, el cómo se movía entre los demás, distinguiéndose, como si de un lord se tratará. Aún existían esos títulos en la vida moderna, pero estos no eran igual de impactantes que hace cientos de años. Y eran sus puntos atractivos lo llamativo en él –aun no deseándolo, las personas eran superficiales–, pero fue su actitud, la repulsión en sus palabras y el desagrado que le mostraba siempre los puntos fuertes para no olvidarle.

Para Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha era un total idiota.

Desde la mirada de desdeña y precaución que le mostraba, hasta el evitarle en los lugares donde coincidían. Esto era un contraste del buen hablar de Kakashi sobre dicho Uchiha: orgullo y aprecio, el hombre mayor tenía más que respeto por dicho joven.

Y a Sakura le confundía. O este Sasuke era un doble cara, o simplemente le odiaba. Pero, ¿Qué tenía ella para ser tratada así por dicha persona? Lo único que logró asumir era su baja cuna y casta.

Siendo esto otro motivo para que Sasuke Uchiha no le agradara.

Pero eso fue antes.

Porque sus labios se movía al mando de la boca del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha. Sus manos delicadas se aferraban a la solapa de su esmoquin, quería acercarse más a él y fundir sus labios por completo con los de este hombre. Sus párpados fuertemente cerrados para adentrarse en esta fantasía. Porque desde el día uno que le conoció, en su cuerpo un deseo se instaló y desarrolló hasta hacerle perder la rectitud en este punto. Por este hombre apuesto y hosco cuya mano sujetaba su cintura con tal fuerza, aferrándose a ella, que Sakura dejaba de pensar, de disgustarle.

El dominio con el que Sasuke le tomaba, el ardor en sus labios que comenzaba a encender fuego entre sus cuerpos. Todo era irrazonable.

Como si nadie más existiera, como si a unos cuantos metros no hubiera un salón repleto de personas conocidas, Sasuke y Sakura no atendían nada.

Solo el baile entre sus bocas, la rendición ante lo inevitable.

—Qué dem-

—Lo siento, es mío.

Luego estaba la irritación momentánea por parte de ambos al ser interrumpidos, la disculpa de ella.

El celular de Sakura no paraba de vibrar en su bolso, y es al principio -milisegundos- donde suspiros de reniego salieron de sus labios y sus párpados se abrieron. Con esto, como si el hechizo fuera roto. O no, más bien, cuando sus ojos se conectaron que un manojo de emociones llenó el ambiente:

Sorpresa, porque despertando a la realidad que Sakura entendió que ese beso había sucedido. Que ella, de manera consciente y en sus cinco sentidos había besado al hombre frente a ella. Un hombre que no era su pretendiente, mucho menos pareja.

El reconocimiento seguido de la sorpresa pasó de inmediato cuando la culpabilidad y el rechazo le invadieron.

Dando un paso atrás de esta persona, -quién a su vez había dejado de sujetarle hacia él- y crear distancia entre ellos.

El ardor en su cara –que no estaba segura si se debía al apasionado beso, o a la vergüenza– le calentaba la cabeza. Y no estaba para ponerse a meditar, porque antes de que Sasuke Uchiha hablara, su teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Oye,

Sakura uso todo su autocontrol para no saltar ante el llamado, prefiriendo mirar a otro lado. Giró su cuerpo, decidiendo que ignorar a ese hombre era lo mejor para tranquilizar su martilleante corazón.

—Oh, Dios.

Irónico como hace unos momentos su cara ardía, y ahora sentía que la sangre le abandonaba el cuerpo al ver la llamada entrante en su celular.

_Kakashi..._

Susurró para sí misma, y dudó en contestar, perdiendo la llamada de nuevo.

Miró la pantalla de su teléfono, solo para sentir mayor incomodidad Pues mientras ella se estuvo besando con Uchiha Sasuke, su pareja le había estado llamando.

Más de tres llamadas pérdidas.

Tragó pesado, su mente llena de culpabilidad le creaba una telenovela, donde Kakashi sabía lo que había estado haciendo, y con quien, o cómo el destino se burlaba de ella.

Es una lección, una amarga, _amarga_ lección; no debes engañar. Ser infiel es de lo peor que se puede hacer.

—Sakura.

De ser posible ella habría saltado cual gato sorprendido. Lo que sí es que sintió un escalofrío cubrirle el cuerpo. Ella no le atendió, aun sintiendo que mirarle atraería alguna desgracia.

Pero el joven heredero no iba a obtener ese mismo trato. Le sujeto por el brazo, le hizo encararle y le llamó de nuevo.

Por sus reacciones anteriores era de esperar que ella agachara la mirada con culpabilidad, pero no fue así.

Ojos verdes le regresaban la mirada, aún algo de emociones turbulentas se mostraba, pero era la confusión y temor al error que había cometido lo que predominaba en ella.

—Suéltame.

Ella intento zafarse y Sasuke quedó estático por unos segundos. Le soltó, confundido porque... ¿Qué hacer? Sujetarle y... ¿y luego qué?

—Deberíamos...

—No mencionarlo —Completo ella, sin saber realmente si eso era lo que él quería. —Esto no pasó. Jamás...

No era súplica ni amenaza, pero la vulnerabilidad en ella fue suficiente para que Sasuke accediera. O eso suponía Sakura, porque el joven junto a ella no objetó cosa alguna. Silencio y más silencio les envolvió. Ninguno hablaba, sin embargo en sus miradas...

—Con que aquí estaban.

Sakura dejó de mirar a los ojos del joven, demasiado aterrada de la nueva presencia entre ellos. En automático dio un paso más lejos del joven Uchiha, y sus ojos evitaron al recién llegado.

—Kakashi... —su voz temblorosa, no queriendo, la atención de ambos recayó en ella.

—Sakura, estás pálida.

Kakashi se acercó, preocupado por su aparente mala apariencia. Y aquí ella se alarmaba. ¿Su maquillaje delataba lo que momentos antes había estado haciendo? Por eso respingó cuando el hombre sujetó su mano. Ella trastabilló en su intento de alejarse de él, pero el resultado fue peor; Sasuke se había acercado -demasiado sigiloso- hasta ella, y le había estabilizado con su mano firme en su espalda baja y la otra en su hombro descubierto.

Ese simple toque le revivió a fuego ardiente lo sucedido momentos atrás.

—Definitivamente no estás bien. Ahora estás completamente roja.

_Quemaba_. La culpa y vergüenza marcaba su piel al contacto de las manos de Sasuke y los traicioneros recuerdos de su mente, su piel.

—Será mejor llevarte a casa.

El ceño fruncido en Kakashi, la preocupación tan evidente. Él no parecía cuestionarse del raro actuar de la joven o sus cambios de colores. —Quizá llamarle a Tsunade...

—Yo la llevaré.

No era debido al hecho de que él no había hablado desde que Kakashi llegó, ni que ninguno haya olvidado su presencia -totalmente imposible, más aún cuando sus manos seguían insistentes en ella. Pero fue la claridad de su voz, de la imponencia en esta. Porque no, él no lo sugería.

—Sasuke. —sorprendido, Kakashi le llamó.

Al contrario, el agarre de Sasuke Uchiha en la joven Sakura se mantenía más decidido.

La mencionada, podría parecer personaje animado por las expresiones de sorpresa y escándalo en su rostro, pero era Kakashi el más sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir Sasuke.

—De ninguna manera podría imponerle tal...

—Esta es tu gala de nombramiento. Es tu obligación mantenerte aquí. Y ella se ha estado sintiendo mal desde hace rato.

_¡Con que claridad y facilidad mentía!_ Sin duda su monólogo, aunque breve, cubría el motivo por el que estuvieran solos en ese pasillo desierto y también las reacciones de ella.

Sakura podía vislumbrar parte de la inteligencia de Sasuke Uchiha que Kakashi siempre elogiaba.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

—No podría —repitió, y tomó del brazo a Sakura, rompiendo por completo el contacto entre esta y Sasuke. Luego, con su mano giró el rostro de la chica hasta que estuvo a la par del suyo. Ojos profesionales, le examinó, queriendo hacer un diagnóstico rápido.

—Seguramente olvidaste comer, ¿eh? —Sonrió conciliador a la chica, que sin darse cuenta, ella le regresó una sonrisa apenada. —Debes darte tiempo para descansar y comer bien, pequeña.

Su mano acarició con cariño la cabeza de la joven, un acto tan inocente como personal. El acto fue breve, pero sus ojos parecían examinar a la joven a profundidad, y luego un hondo suspiro dejó su boca.

—Sasuke, por favor haz que llegue a su casa.

Aunque Kakashi vio la reacción de la chica ante este gran favor para el Uchiha, omitió todo. Solo un disculpa más por parte de él, y quedó en el pasillo, observando a los jóvenes caminar hasta el lobby.

Es hasta que le llaman que decide regresar al salón.

-.-.

Iba en un estado de limbo. Su cuerpo se movía en automático, pero su rostro, sus pensamientos en blanco. Eso notaba Sasuke, quien había esperado otro tipo de situación a desarrollarse.

Tenía suficiente en su propia cabeza como para preocuparse por la joven a quien escoltaba. Decidió no vagar en su mente, y aclarar la misma para prestar atención al camino. En su propio auto, conduciendo con moderación, hasta la residencia de esta desconocida.

El trayecto fue silencioso y pausado. Demasiado para alguien en la situación de ellos. Porque les había envuelto el impulso de la tentación, el fuego en sus ojos con deseo, y la envidia en él, cuando Kakashi apareció y logró apaciguar estos sentires en la mujer a su lado.

Otro tipo de desarrollo había esperado, y siendo sincero, la ansiedad y la culpa le habían llenado el cuerpo.

Pero no pasó nada.

Bien era probable que todas esas sensaciones que él mismo había descrito hace unos momentos -con su actuar hacia Sakura- habrían sido mera imaginación suya, pues si Kakashi no parecía notar nada, siendo éste tan escéptico y analítico, entonces todo lo anterior no había sido nada.

—Ya hemos llegado.

No era nada. Imaginación suya.

—Quita el seguro.

Era imaginación suya la cadencia de esa voz, la calidez de su aliento. La perfecta complementación de sus cuerpos al unirse en un solo beso.

—Sasuke, abre-

Ella le robaba el aire, y por instantes Sasuke pensaba que tenía la misma reacción en ella. Que el simple acto de mirar en su dirección, de fijar sus ojos en los verde de ella le hacía acallar. Interrumpiendo el comando que había sido ignorado por él, y simplemente sintiendo su alarma y razón ser atrapados por la esencia que era esta mujer.

Ya lo había hecho; cometer un error al besarla. Desde el momento que entendió que estos fuertes sentirse eran envidia y deseo que Sasuke supo que estaba condenado.

—Ven conmigo.

Por una noche, por otro momento robado y desenfrenado, él quería dejarse caer en el abismo que era esta mujer.

—Quédate conmigo.

Así que le tendió la invitación.

Después de todo, sabía que en ese infierno caerían juntos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Okay, comenzamos la historia.

Tengo otras cosas que publicar, veré sí lo hago xD


End file.
